Amethyst Eyes
by MauveFalisse
Summary: Once, my dream was following my brother to Japan, entering the hero course of U.A. Once, my dream was becoming a hero just like my savior. Now that I have achieved half of them, I don't care if I am going to be a hero or not. My only goal is to find my lost brother. The other thing is not, and will not matter… or is it?


Author's note:

Um, guys, you don't know how I am freaking out now because this is the first time I publish any of my writtings ever and Falisse you forgot to write the authors note and how do I do that— *hyperventilate* (turns out your write it on the document lololol)

So yeah! This is the first story I ever post in any kind of platform, and somehow I decided that "okay, so the first thing I'm going to publish is in English and I am not that good at English!" So please do help me with your opinion and do leave some review so I know how to be better!

And well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, I just own my OCs because if I own BnHA I would whack Kacchan in the head a few times already.

* * *

The room was the every description of suffocating. It was all grey; the chair I sat on, the desk in front of me, the floor, even the faded paint of the wall. It was tiny, and bare from anything to see except the big, two-way mirror that covered half of the wall in front of me.

I kept my head down, hands clenching the fabric of my dirty jacket that must be full of dirt, sweat, and maybe blood at some parts. The time was long lost to me. Has it been five minutes since the person questioning me gone? Or has it been fifteen minutes? An hour? I didn't know, I didn't care. The only thing that was clinging onto my mind was the goal that carried me all the way to Japan. One thing I must do, no matter how hopeless it might be seen.

I remembered how Gloria had said that this was a shitty not-really-a-plan—how she actually swore showed me how strong she was against my decision. But she knew how important this was for me.

_"Listen to me, you suicidal kid," She said on my last night at her house that had been my home for years. "I know it would be useless to stop you. I know if I tried to cuff you to your room you'll probably cut off your hand just to get away so I won't try. But at least I'll let you know how bad it would be if you fail, kid. You don't have anyone there and you won't certainly have me there to guide you anymore._

_"I know you have survived years in this forest, but the world you're heading now is even more dangerous, so be careful, be cautious. Remember kid..."_

"...Survival above all," I whispered to myself inaudibly. My fastening heartbeat was slowing down into a practiced calmness, all my limbs numb that I barely flinched as the door opened.

"...dear kami." The slightly fast inhale was my only response at the voice I haven't heard for years, too long time that the voice had my brain instantly geared back at the last time he spoke to me.

_'You can be a great hero one day.'_

"Iris..." my name was said in a breathless tone, as if I would disappear if he voiced it to loud. "Iris, is that you?"

I lifted my head, my gaze unflinching as I met the eyes of The Number One Hero.

"Long time no see, All Might."

There was a tense pause, both the muscular hero and I didn't dare to make a sound but our gaze held firm. It was strangely... surreal but empty, now that I have met the reason I did what I had done.

And he wasn't smiling. What a strange sight.

All Might finally turned away from me to face the officer somewhere behind his wide shoulder. "Please give us a minute... and do tell Tsukauchi to turn the recording off."

I didn't hear any respond before he closed the door behind his back. My eyes didn't steer away from his huge figure as he took a seat in front of me. He opened his mouth, pausing, closed it again. This was repeated once or twice before he sighed. "...It's been a long time indeed, Iris."

Ah. He answered my greetings earlier. I nodded slowly, needing no word to say.

"It has been seven years since the last time I saw you..." he muttered, confusion and desperation bled through his voice. "And I knew-- you should have been living with Gloria. She should have taken you to her hometown– Iris, _why are you here_?"

"You know why, All Might," I answered simply, because I knew he did. Of all people, he should be the one who understand the most. "You're the one who said that I can be a hero."

"...Is that it, or is it because of your brother?"

I barely held back a flinch as I finally tore my eyes away from his piercing gaze. "...is it wrong to question about my own brother's whereabouts, then?"

This time All Might did flinched, guilt tinged his words as he nearly whispered, "no, Iris. That's not... I'm so–"

"I've never blamed you, All Might," I cut him with the same feeling of resignation every time I talked about this. "If he made his decision to be a hero, then he should have known what could happen to himself. I'm sure he didn't regret it."

Lies. Lies. Lies.

_Why is it so easy to lie to my hero?_

"I want to be a hero. Something I know I wouldn't be able to do if I stay with Gloria," I steeled myself, convincing both him and myself with that words. "And to do that, I need your help, All Might."

.

.

[A year later]

.

.

U.A today was so... packed. And loud.

Which was actually not that surprising, considering the Entrance Exam was held today. But oh my god they were three hours too early! The sun was barely above the horizon…

I grunted as I slammed my pillow onto my head to block the voices. My hand scrambled across the nightstand, reaching for my phone and earphone. Fitting it into my ears, I played one of my favorite song and settled down to the bed.

...and right after that the door to my bedroom slammed open with a familiar annoying voice; "Riiiissseeee aaannnddd shiiin**neeee Sleeping ****Beauty!**"

I hissed, curled myself tighter to my body pillow, wishing so hard for the pro hero to shut up and go. Tough luck, his loud footsteps were the only cue before the blanket surrounding me was ripped away. "Come on you lazy cat, wake up already! It's a reeeaallyyy important day you don't want to be late!"

Present Mic booming voice was impossible to be ignored so I mustered the most scathing glare I could manage. But considering his best friend, my glare wouldn't be even close to the scariest one he ever saw. "That doesn't concern me... I didn't even participating," I grumbled.

A beat of silence. Which was not right, if you were talking to Present Mic, so my glare turned into a confused and suspicious one. "What?"

"Uhhh... All Might didn't tell you?"

"About what?"

"About the new requirement where you have to do the entrance exam even though he recommended you."

There was a pause as my still sleepy brain tried to process his words. And when it hit, I buried my face to the pillow and groaned, long and suffering, "All Miiigghhttt..."

And Present Mic, the jerk he sometimes was, laughed in mirth and amusement. "Come on, Iris! Of all people, you would be the one who need to worry the least about the exam! You can pass it with eyes closed, yeah?"

"The practical test, yeah," I huffed as I sat up, now totally annoyed and irked, and spatted the words as if they were my nightmare; "The written exam."

Present Mic even cringed, again, the jerk he sometimes was. "Well... at least you'll ace the English Exam?"

I gave him an unimpressed look. "You're not helping. Now go away before I kick you out. I need to get ready."

"For the exam?"

"For kicking All Might's ass."

…

To say that I was not in a good mood today was an understatement. Not only because I had to do an exam Present Mic oh so kindly informed me a few hours before it started, but also because I couldn't find All Might literally anywhere. Not in the teacher's room, not in the school, not even in the news (especially now that the TVs was fully talking about U.A's Entrance Exam). He didn't answer my message, and I had given up trying to call him after the fifth time.

Really, I needed to stay mad at him for at least a week. Two, if he didn't call me back. Well, at least Eraserhead shared the same feeling with me toward the top pro hero.

So here I was, striding out from the class after the written test with a heavy scowl on my face that immediately prompting everyone around me to keep the distance at least two meter away, which was kind of ridiculous, considering how packed the corridor was, and how my anger wasn't even pointed to them.

'_That means you're scaring them, stupid Iris_,' I reminded not so happily. Remembering all the lesson I got from Midnight, Recovery Girl, and other heroes I didn't really recall, I took a deep sigh and smoothed out my face. At least until I was sure the normal, as Eraserhead said, deadpan latched on my face again.

"That was hard, right!?"

A booming voice said close to me. I halted for a second because the voice directed right at me. But I knew no one here... so maybe it was just a coincidence–

"I mean, did you see all that math questions? They are even connected to quirks and hero cases somehow! I never thought U.A would be as manly as that."

Yep, that voice was definitely talking to me. I turned around, finding a person with a pair of red eyes and matching red spiky hair smiled—smirked?—at me. Vlad ever told me once that I had such a bad short term memory, especially at remembering people, so I tried to wreck my memory to see if I ever met him before.

After a few moments, I finally gave up and blinked at him. "...do I know you?" I asked a really genuine question, before realizing how rude it was.

His brows arched high, clearly not expecting the question. "Eh? Ummm, I, I sat right behind you back at the exam... " So we hadn't meet yet, and thankfully he wasn't offended, good. "And I saw you walked out with a really sour face, so I thought you had the exam as hard as I did and are upset."

"I'm not..." I paused. Upset wasn't the word I would use, but I shrugged faintly anyway. "I guess you can say that."

The boy's eyes visibly brightened, just exactly like a puppy with a treat. "Right!? Mannn, I don't think I even did half of the maths right."

"It wasn't that hard," I responded as we walked through the cramped corridor. "If you compare it with the literature, at least."

A pause. "…Well… you can say that again," he mumbled with a cringe, and I gave him an amused huff. "Oh! My name's Kirishima Eijirou."

I stared at his outstretched hand for, and I shook it after recalling that I should grab it a second too long. It was quite a while since I met people normally, mind you. "Heidenreich Iris."

The red haired boy blinked—what was his name again, Kiri- something. "Heiden what?"

I sighed, having this conversation too many time for my entire life. "Just call me Iris…" What was his name again "Uh, Kiri-…?" I trailed off, totally forgetting his name after he introduced it not even half a minute ago.

He blinked at me, before he grinned. "That makes the two of us! Call me anything you like, then. 'Kiri' doesn't sound bad."

"No," I pursed my lips in distaste. Every name was important. I had to got it. "Kiri…shima.. Ei- ji-?"

"-rou."

"Eijirou," I tried, a small smile happily stretched on my mouth as I got his name. Right, don't forget it. I can't forget it. _Every name is important_. "But I think I'm going to call you Kiri anyway."

We finally escaped the hellish corridor, out of the building into one of many field of grass on U.A. It was packed also, but at least not as much as the corridor where every limbs seemed to be sticking out whenever you tried to move.

"So… we have to go to the briefing for practical exam after this, right?" Eijirou said, messing his spiky red hair—somehow I didn't realize how bright and striking it was until that exact moment. "Where is it again?"

"The auditorium, I think," I vaguely remembered Present Mic saying he was going to be the speaker for the briefing. "I know the place. This way."

I pulled at the sleeve of his shirt, changing direction to the big building I thankfully know the location. Living in U.A. for years didn't really make anyone—me especially—familiar with the layout, given how huge the whole campus was. The auditorium was one of the building closest to the main building with the classes, afterall. It was difficult not to spot it.

We entered the gigantic auditorium with other participants, half of the seat inside had already been filled. There were barely rest time from the written to practical exam, after all, so there were some students that went here immediately after the written exam. We took a seat quite far away from the stage, considering our latter timing, but I wouldn't think about it twice–the building surely had to has a nice audio system. And I had seen Present Mic enough for the day this morning.

"So I've been wondering, Hei–uh, Iris," Kiri said as soon as we sat. "Where is your middle school? I don't think I've ever seen your uniform before."

Oh, that's right. Middle school uniform is required for the previous test. Luckily I had enough consciousness with me this morning to wear proper clothes despite being awoken too abruptly. Navy shirt and black knee length skirt with stocking and flat shoes were formal enough, but clearly unusual compared to Japan middle school uniform that usually consist of white shirt and colored skirt.

Didn't really have an answer, I shrugged instead. "You will not know about it even if I told you."

"Eh, why? I thought it would be famous. Your uniform is kinda… unique."

"Well, it's just…" I waved my hand, "far away from here."

"Far? Oh, I see!" Kiri said with wide eyes, "is it outside Japan? I mean, you are not from Japan, right? Your name…"

"You could say that." I answered half-hearted, wanting to change the topic. I didn't have any plan to answer those questions–I didn't even think I would socialize with anyone. Without a plan, I was bad at lying.

Before he could launch another string of questions, the lights suddenly dimmed, and I sighed internally in both relief and exasperation, preparing myself for another sound bashing by Present Mic.

The practical exam was simple enough. Go in, eliminate any robots seen in ten minutes, collect as much points as possible, done. The exam was divided into several places, with mine unfortunately different with Kiri, so after wishing each other luck, we said our farewell after the briefing to change our clothes before doing the exam ("If, no, when we are accepted, we have to be in the same class, got it?" "…I don't think we can choose that, Kiri, but that would be nice."). I went to my own room because why should I bring my clothes when I practically lived in U.A. itself? I changed into a more comfortable attire; knee length training pants, a cotton T-shirt inside long sleeved loose hoodie, making sure there was enough skin on both hands and legs before I went to exam location 'A'.

There were many participants already, doing warm ups, but nearly to none were chattering to each other. Then I remembered that U.A. purposefully separate students from the same school and scatter all of them throughout the area.

Well, there was one talking to himself alright, the one with funny green hair. He was mumbling while somehow doing a whole body tremble that involuntarily drew my attention in an amusing way.

The male suddenly was suddenly aware of my gaze as he lift his eyes, and yelping in fright. "Hiii! I-I-I'm sorry!?"

I blinked owlishly. "Why are you sorry?"

"D-do I distract you? I'm sorry, I just had this habit of mumbling to myself I swear I didn't do it to disturb or annoy anyone and–!"

"Stop being so nervous," I cut his chatter, which made him straighten up immediately. "Nerves won't do you any good at this time."

"S-sorry," he scratched his cheek with sheepish grin. "I-I just can't help. Everyone is so confident…"

"Are you not?"

He widen his eyes at my question. "That's… I…"

"Because it doesn't matter if you are confident or not," I said as I swept my gaze toward other students. Some were confident like the boy had said, some were pale, some were determined. "In the end, we only do what all heroes do."

"W-what all heroes do?" He echoed.

I stared at him with a thin smile as I remembered someone's word. "Doing our best now to make sure we don't do regret later."

"ANNDDD BEGIN!"

I threw a quick two finger salute at him with a shout "see ya!" before I run off, leaving the bewildered students behind as I went head on into the site. Vaguely hearing Present Mic boasting that there was no countdown, I removed the bandage that cover the palm of my right hand, revealing a tender slice wound that was barely healing.

I pressed down into the wound I know will never heal, blood bubbling quick and dripping down my hand. But before it hit the ground, I activated my quirk.

_This is my power. I am the one in control._

The string of blood stop dripping down, and instead flowing in a several direction, twisting in my grasp and forming a sword I painfully familiar with; its weight, its color, the way it just sit right on my hand.

The first robot appeared in front of me as it crawled up from a window of broken building, its glaring red light of eyes locking at me and I tightened my grasp on my blade.

"Let's end this quickly, shall we?"

Fighting robots was easy enough when you had sparred enough against people with quick feet. The robots was not that slow when attacking, but they need time to lock onto their target, thus making a huge opening for anyone to destroy them before they could even fight you. And their weak point was easy for me to point out. Most of the robots had thinner neck compared to their other body parts, making it the most obvious place for my blade to cut off, where the robots that didn't have neck, I simply sunk my blade to the center of its body.

Unlike most of the student, I didn't count the point I collected. One, it was pointless, you will most likely count it wrong in the heat of battle. Two, I suck at counting, nevermind doing it in the middle of fighting. So I didn't, and instead crushing every robot that I caught in my sight. I was fast enough that I never encounter any student that was able to stole any robot I target, so it worked anyway.

Not long after Present Mic announced that only a minute left suddenly there was earthquake. And out of nowhere, a robot, bigger than any of the robot I saw so far on this exam–and my entire life actually–appear just a block away from where I was, its steps were causing mini earthquakes that annoyed me to no end.

Before I could make up my mind whether to ignore it or to face it, I saw two people just ahead of it. One was the green haired boy I talked with before the exam, and the other was a girl I couldn't really see clearly with all the dust and debris. But they were directly facing the robot, with near to zero distance, and they were going to be crushed. _And there__ it goes my option to ignore it._

I ran into that direction as the gear in my mind spinning fast. I was too far away too engage directly, and the boy looked like he was going to do something. Think fast, Iris, what should you do?

_If he was here, what will he do?_

The green haired boy suddenly leapt, I couldn't stay amazed at how high he jump as one of the gigantic robot hand lift up. Without thinking, I changed the grip on my blade and threw it as hard as I can, feet stumbling as I stopped from running. The blade thankfully hit its mark and delved into the robot's shoulder, stopping the hand from swatting the boy.

And he delivered a single devasting punch right on its head, screaming something that sounds familiar.

"SMAAASSHHH!!!"

…That punch was a painfully familiar sight too.

There was a strange sense of unease in my chest as he landed, saved only by the other girl's quirk that made him float before he became a literal pancake of mess on the street. There was a sharp pressure behind my eyes as my quirk—my other quirk—activated and I stared at him, seeing that familiar sight of people's core and their strands-like quirk swirling and floating around it. Except his was–

"…nd thank you too," He said, breaking me from my shock. I could sense pain in his voice but my mind was in a haywire I couldn't even ask about it. "You are the one that stopped the robot from grabbing me, right?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah," I nearly stammered. "N-no problem."

When Recovery Girl came, I quickly turned around and walk away, trying to process what is that that I just saw. His core was kind, one if the softest and warmest I've ever seen, but the strands around it, the color, the aura…

His quirk. Why was it the exact same as All Might?

* * *

AN:

And there you have it, the chapter 1 of the Amethyst Eyes. So what do you think? Do leave some review so I know your opinion!

oh, and quick question, I read a lot of OC or self-insert fanfic of bnha and tons of them swap Mineta for the OC lol. I mean, I get it, but do you think it is necessary to remove a canon character from a fanfic? should I remove him too?


End file.
